Ojos de cielo
by Hiromi Yukishiro
Summary: [Tabla virtudes, retos a la carta] Siete viñetas de Hyuuga Hinata. NarutoxHinataxNeji.


**OJOS DE CIELO**

****

**Por **_Hiromi Yukishiro_

_

* * *

Caridad_

Cuando Naruto llegó cansado, polvoriento y agotado del País de la Ola (su primera misión) abrió la nevera, y su sorpresa fue ver varios ramen instantaneos de su sabor favorito. Esa misma tarde mientras suponia que sus compañeros descansaban fue a agradecerle a su Iruka sensei el gesto.

-Muchas gracias, Iruka sensei -Comentó llenó de vitalidad. Le había emocionado el gesto, sobretodo porque nadie nunca le había regalado nada.

Iruka dejó los cuadernos de los estudiantes en el escritorio y lo miró extrañado.

-Naruto...¿Aún dandome las gracias por la banda?

El chico rió, y se la recolocó aunque no hiciera falta.

-No te hagas el tonto, Iruka sensei. ¡Acabo de encontrar tus regalos, tres ramen de mi sabor favorito en la nevera! -Y sin dejarlo responder salió corriendo a disfrutarlos.

Dentro de la residencia Hyuuga, después de escapar de las ondas de odio que escupía el Byakugan de Neji, sonrió apoyandose contra una pared de bambú. Kurenai sensei le había dicho que Naruto kun llegaria esta mañana. Ojalá le gustara el ramen que le compró. Aún se acordaba de como el chico se paseaba por la Academía con el estomago rugiendo cuando el ramen instantaneo se le acababa, solo Iruka sensei lo invitaba, y cuando no tenía dinero sobrevivía a base de leche caducada.

Kurenai le había dicho que Kakashi sensei había mandado una carta días antes, anunciando que un criminal de clase-S y la banda de un mafioso habían sido vencidas. Naruto Kun había hecho un gran trabajo, ella sabía cuanto se había tenido que esforzar, al contrario que Uchiha Sasuke, quien al igual que ella, había nacido con una barrera de sangre.  
_  
Naruto kun serás un gran Kage, lo sé. _

Pureza  
  
Pasó el paño humedo por la frente del insconciente chico, Hinata sentía como sus manos temblaban. Había sido junto al clan testigo de lo muy herido, al borde de la muerte que había llegado Neji san después de su misión para rescatar a Uchiha Sasuke. Y mientras su padre se encargaba de hablar con la Godaime acerca de las heridas, ella había decidido aguardar en la habitación. 

Los ojos claros de la chica no pudieron evitar fijarse en el sello que marcaba la frente de su primo.  
_  
Neji...  
_  
-¿Hi---Hinata sama?

La chica apartó asustada el paño humedo de la frente de su primo, el chico hablaba con los ojos cerrados. Su pálida faz se había encogido con una mueca de dolor y cuando intentó tocarse las heridas que cicatrizaban gracias a los cuidados de los medi-ninja, una mano de dedos finos y pequeños paralizó su muñeca en el aire.

-Neji san, no puedes tocarte aún, deberías dormir.

Jamás creyó que la voz de Hinata le podría parecer tan dulce y pura como en ese momento. Su timbre de voz eran suaves campanillas. La dulzura y la pureza que hasta meses atrás no supo ver en quien debia proteger. Hinata nunca lo odió, y él no merecia sus cuidados por mucho que su alma dolida los suplicara.

-Hinata sama...

-Shhh, Neji san, descansa, hablaremos cuando te cures del todo.  
_  
Pura.  
_  
No merecía su pureza, pero ella se la entregaba sin reservas.

-Arigatou, Hinata sama...

* * *

_Paciencia  
_  
Kurenai apreciaba a sus tres alumnos por igual. Pero entre ellos, ella admiraba la dedicación y la paciencia de la figura femenina en su equipo. Hinata Hyuga era una mujer extraordinaria. Quien no sepa leer en las personas, pasa desapercibida. Pero aquellos que la conocen, como sus propios compañeros de Equipo saben que no hay mejor compañera que ella.

Ella es paciente, aún cuando Kiba sea revoltoso, un completo desastre cada vez que trabaja en equipo con Shino, donde siempre acaba en una acalorada discusión casi monólogo porque el caracter de Shino fue y será siempre silencioso. Hinata es la que calma a Kiba, y desarrolla entre tartamudeos y rubores los porqué tiene razón cada uno, y el porqué no.

La primera vez que Kurenai fue testigo de una discusión similar creyó que iba a tener que intervenir porque Kiba probablemente embestiría contra su compañera con ese caracter tan lanzado que poseía, pero solo Inozuka sonrió nerviosamente y cabeceó en silencio. Shino solo encogió sus hombros, aunque Kurenai creyó oír bajo ese abrigo, un murmurado gracias.

Hinata podría no ser como Neji, pero sin duda su paciencia la hacian una buena kunoichi.

Porque ella tenía paciencia para esperar su momento de triunfo.

* * *

_Perseverancia  
_  
-Estas demasiado cansada, Hinata sama...

Neji estaba preocupado por su prima, quien por la comisura derecha de su boca goteaba un hilo de sangre, y sin embargo aunque sus piernas temblaran, ella negaba obstinadamente. Desde que Naruto anunciara que se marchaba, los días que no habían misiones Hinata le había pedido a Neji que entrenara su taijutsu con Jüken.

Era casi dolorosa la diferencia entre ambos primos, pero Hinata no se rendía. La primera vez que Hinata llegó hasta él, fue días después de salir de la clinica en la que se había recuperado de las heridas contra el shinobi del sonido.

-¿Quieres que entrene tu Jüken?

Ella se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza en una reverencia, Neji la miró incomodado.

-No te inclines ante mí, Hinata Sama, no es correcto -No podía dejar de comparar, como su tío después del combate con Naruto se había arrodillado pidiendo disculpas por el engaño de su infancia. Por todo el rencor sufrido.

-Neji san -Ruborizada tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo- eres el heredero del Byakugan más poderoso de toda la familia, no pretendo... alcanzar tu nivel, pe...pero, quiero ser más fuerte...

-¿Es por Naruto?

La muchacha mudó de color.

-¿Q--Qué quieres decir, Neji san?

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió.

-Quieres iniciar tu camino, como lo hizo Naruto y ser más fuerte... ¿No es así?

-Ha...Hai.

Había pasado casi dos años desde esa conversación y aunque le cueste creerlo a Neji, sí admira a Hinata. Ella posee una voluntad de hierro, recuerda las eliminatorias del examen de chunin, como la ofendió y se burló de ella. Y ahora, sus sentimientos habían mudado a una admiración sincera, sin segundas. Hinata posiblemente era más débil que él, pero sin duda era una de las pocas personas que conocía que no se rendía ante las situaciones duras.

Una persona con una perseverancia similar le dió una lección inolvidable.

Uzumaki Naruto.

-Sigamos, Hinata sama.

-¡Hai!

* * *

_Concentración  
_  
La concentración era una clave para dominar todas las tecnicas de su clan e Hinata lo sabía, pero a veces era imposible concentrarse teniendo a un revoltoso Kiba a lomos de su gran can, o como por sus oídos zumbaban los insectos de Shino, pero con el tiempo había logrado el equilibrio.

Shino caminó hasta su sensei, que miraba a Hinata con fijeza.

-Sensei¿cuanto tiempo lleva en esa postura?

-Cinco horas, Shino.

El chico dejó que las cejas se elevaran por encima de sus gafas con sorpresa.

-Increible.

-Kiba a corrido en circulos a su alrededor hasta que se cansó, y no consiguió ni siquiera que sus dedos temblaran.

-¿Puedo probar yo? -Shino leía el reto.

Kurenai asintió.

Dos horas después, Shino se dejó caer agotado sobre un tronco acostado en el cesped, junto a Kiba.

-Os lo advertí.

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio orgullosos.

-Hombres -Kurenai puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

_Consagración  
_  
Cuando Hyuga Hinata llegó a ser la cabeza de su clan todos esperaron que el mundo interior de los Hyuga siguiera como siempre, como con cada sucesor, lo unico que cambiaba era el cabecilla de familia. Sin embargo, cuando se celebró que Hinata ahora era la orgullosa cabeza de familia de su clan sucedió algo que nadie esperó.

-Yo nunca quise ser la cabeza de mi familia, creo que muchos miembros que nacieron después que yo, o en situaciones diferentes a mí, merecen este titulo mucho más que yo. -Comenzó, todos se sorprendieron. Hinata tenia una voz fuerte y segura, lejana a su timido comportamiento- Sin embargo, como nuestros antepasados crearon leyes estando en el mismo lugar que el mio, anuncio que yo también consagraré mi vida y mis fuerzas para que nuestra familia cambie.

Se oyeron murmullos extrañados que pronto fueron silenciados por la Hokage, allí presente como dirigente de la villa.

-Mi objetivo como cabeza de los Hyuga, desaparecer el Bouke de nuestro clan. -Incluso la Hokage se quedó muda de la impresión- Si no queremos que los secretos de nuestra familia sean robados, entonces seremos un grupo que luchará unido. Nosotros no somos una villa, somos parte de una villa, y aquí presente, la Hokage da fé de ello. Y como una villa tenemos el deber de proteger a nuestros hijos, amigos e iguales de la misma forma, sin tener que medirlo por una fecha de nacimiento, y menos marcar la existencia inocente de un ser humano con un sello.

Neji estaba pálido, y junto a él, todo Hyuga presente en esa sala.

-A usted, Hinata sama se la intentó robar por ese motivo -Siseó uno de los más ancianos, tomaba el anuncio como una ofensa.

-¿Y qué se hizo?.¡Se cambió una vida humana por otra, solo porque un sello marcaba su destino!.¿Que clase de clan somos si no protegemos a los que tienen nuestra sangre?. Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son escoría.

-¡El Souke se verá afectado! -Gritó otro en protesta.

-He dicho que haré todo lo posible para que el día que yo muera, el Bouke no existirá -Rebatió con serenidad- Si nos sentimos amenazados, entonces hagamos que el Souke sea más fuerte, para que el Bouke no tenga que nacer solo y unicamente para protegernos a nosotros. Todos somos shinobis y kunoichis de Konoha, por ello, todos tenemos el mismo derecho de una muerte digna en combate, que ser solo moneda de cambio, aceptando el chantage de rufianes que buscan nuestros secretos.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio.

Solo este fue roto por un aplauso.

Tsunade aplaudía emocionada.

-Serás una gran lider, Hyuga Hinata.

Y contra la palabra de la Godaime nadie, ni siquiera el más anciano podía hacer nada.

Y por primera vez Hyuga Hiashi se sintió el padre más orgulloso de todo el mundo. Abucheada por muchos, valorada por otros, su hija anunciaba un cambio. Algo que él nunca se atrevió a cambiar cuando aún era el cabeza de familia. Temiendo del que dirían, su hermano había muerto por culpa de ese destino, y ahora gracías a su hija, ese maldito suceso jamás se repetiria.  
_  
¡Yo cambiaré a clan Hyuga para tí, Neji!  
_  
Quizá él había cumplido de forma indirecta su promesa, porque su prometida, ahora cabeza de familia del clan, venía para todo el Souke mucho mayor que el Bouke como una liberación de un castigo que empezó desde hace muchos siglos atrás.

* * *

_Desinterés.  
_  
Cuando empezó la Academia shinobi, mientras los chicos eran entrenados mucho antes que las jovenes en la lucha, las chicas aprendían venenos, el significado de las flores, y los comportamientos que una kunoichi de élite debía tener cuando se enfrentaba a una situación como infiltrada en el palacio de un enemigo, o similares. Por esa época la fiebre de Uchiha Sasuke recorrió las bocas femeninas como si de pólvora se tratase.

Todas las niñas se juntaban en circulo a cotillear de ese chico tan especial que a todas gustaba por igual.

-¡A mí me gusta Uchiha Sasuke! -Rió Haruno Sakura ignorando la sucia mirada que le disparó su amiga Ino.- Ahora te toca a tí -Como si de un juego se tratara, la pequeña rosa cambió de mano. Y así sucesivamente. Todas las niñas entusiasmadas con Uchiha Sasuke.

-Es una boba -Comentó Ino a sus amigas, entre ellas Sakura- Se cree que es mejor que nosotras porque viene del Clan Hyuga.

Hinata permanecia apartada del grupo de voces femeninas resumiendose unicamente a la tarea que le había ordenado la sensei, solo para recibir abucheos por la espalda.

Pero es que Hinata sentía el mismo interés por Uchiha Sasuke, como el que el muchacho sentía por las chicas que le veneraban.

Ninguno.

**FIN**


End file.
